


Helpful Advice

by justtheaveragefangirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Conforting Kurt, F/F, Friendship, M/M, Vulnerable Santana, fluff in its finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtheaveragefangirl/pseuds/justtheaveragefangirl
Summary: Pre 3x07 (I Kissed A Girl)Santana comes to Kurt and asks him a question for advice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure what this was supposed to be, but here it is. I know what you're about to read isn't Santana's regular behavior, but in the tags, I said "vulnerable Santana," so deal with it.

"Hey, Kurt," Santana said as she walked into the room, "Can I speak with you?"

Kurt nodded, then stood and left the room with her. When they entered a empty classroom, Kurt got sported a confused look, "What do you want to talk about?"

Santana took a deep breath, "If you tell anyone about this, I literally kill you," she said as a warning. Kurt nodded, almost to day of course, so she continued, "How did you do it?"

Kurt was still confused, "You're gonna have to be more specific."

Santana sighed, "Be openly gay and not let the taunting get to you."

Kurt understood the reason for the conversation now, Santana was debating coming out. He nodded and answered her question, "I surrounded myself with you guys. While you all tease me, it's friendly." He stopped a moment, "I also have a boyfriend who talk to all the time. That helps."

She didn't seem satisfied, "But the continuous antagonizing and being shoved into lockers and thrown into dumpsters. It seems awful."

"Oh, it is," he said, "Don't get that wrong. I know life would be easier if I stayed in the closet, but in the end, I decided that I don't have hide who I am. Especially not from the Neanderthals at this school."

Santana seemed to be processing the information, so Kurt to ask her a question, "What brought this on? I mean, I assume this just wasn't you were dying to know."

"I told Brit I love her," she said so fast he almost didn't catch it, "She said she wants to be with me."

"So, are you coming out," he asked because he couldn't think of anything else to say.

She shrugged, "I don't know. I want to, but..." she faltered.

Kurt nodded, "Everything that happened to me scared you." She nodded. Kurt sighed, "It has been a while since all of that happened and the world has changed, not very much, but it has. Things will probably be easier for you Han they were for me, at school at least. And even if it's not, you have twelve people who will defend you at any given moment."

He could tell she was still on the rocks. "If that's not enough," he kept going, "You are from the Lima Heights Adjacent. And you know what happens in the Lima Heights Adjacent? Bad things. But you survived those, and we got Aunty Snix. No one in their right mind would mess with you or Brittney."

Santana nodded, "I guess you're right. I am a badass."

Kurt nodded, "So, normally I hug whomever I help, so brace yourself."

He hugged her and could feel her fear melting away. She was stiff at first, but loosened into the hug by the end of it.

"Ugh," Kurt said, pulling away, "We should get back to glee."

Santana rolled her eyes, but he could tell she was just as happy to go as he was. That's the thing about the glee club, it became a home for all the members. And the members became a family that would always look out for each other.


End file.
